


Friends No More

by CraftKookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: After Derek started dating Paige he stopped hanging out with you, his best friend, but its fine. You found someone else to spend time with.





	1. Chapter 1

Another Monday, another week of school started, meaning another five days of watching what used to be your best friend ignore you as you passed each other in the halls.

Derek and you used to be two peas in a pod and now you only sat together in study hall, and even then he was too busy righting her name in his notebook to even say hi.

You slammed your locker closed in frustration as you saw Derek and Paige enter the school together.

‘(Y/N)!’ Derek called before he said something to Paige and running towards you.

‘I need to talk to you.’ Derek said.

‘Oh, now you need to talk to me?’ you said as you began walking away.

‘OK I deserved that, I know we haven’t hung out in a while-’

‘A while? Try five months you dick, you missed my birthday.’ you glared.

‘I did? It couldn’t have been that long (Y/N), you’re exaggerating.’ Derek said, refusing to believe he’d been that shitty of a friend to you.

‘Listen to my heart then. You. Missed. My. Birthday. Derek.’ you said slowly.

Yeah you knew what he was, and even covered for him at all the games where he nearly wolfed out, well you did before Paige was there to keep him calm.

‘Oh my God I missed your sixteenth birthday, (Y/N) I’m so sorry I don’t know what I was thinking.’ Derek apologized.

‘Don’t lie Derek, you know you were thinking about Paige, or you were with her again, maybe you two fucked or whatever. I don’t care anymore, friendships end all the time, it was our turn.’ you said calmly.

‘No I just-’ Derek tried.

‘Get back to Paige before she evaporates without you by her side.’ you said before walking to class.

The day went as normal, class, lunch, no talking to Derek (this time by choice though) and luckily you didn’t have study hall today.

So after school you were sitting on a bench waiting for your ride, doing your math homework while you waited. 

‘I never thought I’d see you doing homework before the last minute.’

‘Well without a best friend to spend time with I’ve had a lot of time to be productive, turns out you ditching me was great for my GPA.’ you said as you looked up at Derek, surprised Paige wasn’t with him.

‘I’m sorry, I’ve been a jerk.’ Derek said.

‘I already told you. its cool, happens all the time. I’m not even mad or upset anymore, still bummed but other than that I’m fine.’ you smiled honestly.

‘Well I cancelled on a date with Paige, we can hang out today.’ Derek smiled.

‘Sorry, but I have a study date today, I still suck at English, despite the fact that I speak the language.’

‘You have a date? With who? Last I checked you were single, and I haven’t seen you with anyone in the halls.’ Derek wondered.

‘He doesn’t go here.’ you said.

‘When did this happen?’ Derek asked.

‘When he brought me a present on my birthday and found me crying in my room, because I was spending my sweet sixteen alone. Remember when we were thirteen and we made that promise?’

‘If by your sixteenth birthday you still hadn’t done it, I’d be your first kiss.’ Derek said sadly, feeling disappointed in himself.

‘Well he did it for you, that’s when it happened.’ you said.

‘You let some guy have your first kiss?’ Derek said in shock.

‘Oh I’d like to think I’m not just some guy to (Y/N).’

Derek turned and his eyes widened as his uncle Peter walked up and kissed you on the cheek.

‘Peter? What the hell? She’s sixteen!’ Derek accused.

‘I see you remembered her birthday.’ Peter said.

‘Nah, I told him.’ you said.

‘Just a reminder I’m only twenty and have no intention of doing anything untoward til she’s legal.’ Peter informed.

‘So you were that pissed at me (Y/N)? You made Peter be your first kiss?’ Derek asked angrily.

‘I didn’t make you kiss me, did I?’ you asked Peter.

‘Well you did suggest it.’

‘Oh my God, did I actually manipulate you?’ you asked in worry.

That’s not what you meant to do that night at all.

‘Maybe I wanted to kiss you.’ Peter shrugged.

‘This is so wrong (Y/N), you know what type of guy Peter is.’ Derek said.

‘Yeah I do, he’s the kind that showed up and made me feel better when you left to play puppy love with your new favorite toy.’ you said as you put away your things in your bag.

‘Let’s go Peter, I have to write a report on the first Act of Macbeth.’ you said as you pulled your boyfriend to his car, leaving Derek baffled and maybe pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

So Derek now knew you were dating his uncle, and he made it quite obvious he didn’t approve, but you didn’t care. 

He wasn’t really your best friend right now, hasn’t been in months, so he doesn’t get to have a say in who you decide to be with. Besides, you really liked Peter.

He wasn’t anything like you thought he was when you and Derek were friends.

Derek would just tell you to stay away from his “super creep” of an uncle and you just took his word for it.

Peter wasn’t creepy at all, he was sassy, fun, surprisingly nice, and really sweet; not to mention really hot.

But still Derek tried to convince you that nothing good would come from you and Peter being together. It almost made you laugh that in the last two weeks you’ve seen Derek more than you have in months, only reason you didn’t laugh was because he was putting his wolf nose where it didn’t belong.

‘(Y/N) he’s too old for you,’ Derek said as you were actually trying to study in study hall.

‘You act like he’s fifty and I’m five; he’s twenty and I’m sixteen.’ you said.

‘Still too old, what if a cop found out about this?’ Derek reasoned.

‘Then they can’t really do or say anything above warning us, as long as we don’t do anything sexual its all legal.’ you respond.

‘You looked into this?” Derek accused.

‘Of course I did, I didn’t want Peter behind bars for me. We talked about it and he agrees he can wait two years.’ you said.

Before Derek could say anything the bell rang signaling the end of school so you put away your things and went to wait for Peter to pick you up.

‘What about your parents? I’m sure they aren’t happy with your new older boyfriend.’ Derek said, right behind you.

‘Don’t you have a girlfriend to be hovering over?’ you sighed, not wanting to talk about your parents at all, not with him.

‘This isn’t about Paige its about you and why you need to dump Peter.’ Derek argued.

You saw red as you turned around and slapped him as hard as you could. Even if you knew it wouldn’t hurt him and even if it did it would heal, you needed to let him know how pissed you were.

‘It’s about me? Nothing has been about me in months, not with you, not at home, just with Peter. First my parents run off for months with their affairs then my best friend of fourteen years ditches me for some girl he knew for like thirty minutes! My parents haven’t been home in six months you asshole!’ you screamed angrily.

‘Peter was the only person in the world that said happy birthday and after that he stayed and let me cry all over him then he let me talk, we talked til six in the morning because I hadn’t talked to anyone in months!’ you continued.

‘(Y/N) I-’

‘SHUT UP!’ you yelled as you began pelting Derek with tiny fist,not even sure where you were hitting, just kept swinging and crying.

Suddenly you were pulled off and held back, but you kept kicking and swinging in Derek’s direction.

‘I fucking hate you Derek! Do you hear that you asshole?! I hate you!’ you screamed before you could stop, it was like your mouth had no filter.

Everything you were saying was pure red hot emotion. 

You didn’t know when you closed your eyes, but when you opened them you saw a very devastated Derek Hale looking at you.

‘I think you should leave nephew, we’ll talk about this later.’

You looked back and saw it was none other than Peter Hale who had pulled you off of Derek.

‘(Y/N).’ Derek said, sending you another miserable look, but you were still so angry with him.

‘Leave Derek, please just go away.’ you said.

Derek looked down as he turned and walked away from you and Peter.

‘What happened?’ Peter asked.

‘I-I think I just lost my best friend.’


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been six months since you and Derek had officially stopped being friends. You were now a Junior and you were still dating Peter. As he promised he hasn’t tried anything sexual with you whatsoever, which you totally understood and respected.

You were at your house, home alone once again, watching a movie when there was a frantic knock at the door that nearly gave you a heart attack.

You ran and looked through the peephole and your jaw hit the floor.

What the hell is he doing here?

You open the door and see a beaten up and teary eyed Derek Hale. Despite what you said all those months ago you really didn’t hate him, you could never. You and Derek were no longer best friends, but you still cared for the werewolf.

‘Derek? Derek what’s wrong?’you asked softly.

‘I-I didn’t know where else to go (Y/N), I couldn’t go home and let my sisters see me like this.’ Derek stuttered in a wrecked voice.

‘Come in.’ you said pulling him inside and closing the door.

You lead him to the couch and sat him down then made a quick stop to the kitchen and made two cups of hot coco putting two packets in his, the way he liked.

You carried the drinks and sat his on the coffee table in front of him.

‘Derek, what’s wrong?’ you repeated.

‘P-Paige, she’s dead.’

Your heart dropped to your toes, sure you weren’t in the Paige fanclub, but you didn’t want anything to happen to her. She is-was a sweet girl, who had loved her cello and even the blind could see that she loved Derek.

‘Derek, I’m so sorry.’ you said honestly as you pulled him into a hug.

‘I-I killed her (Y/N), I was too scared to just tell her what I was. I tried to get an alpha to change her.’ Derek said quietly, as if raising his voice would make him burst into tears.

‘The bite killed her.’ you said, so he wouldn’t have to.

‘I killed her.’ Derek said looking at you with glowing, guilt blue eyes.

‘Oh my God, I’m so sorry this happened.’ you said sincerely, hugging him even tighter.

It was silent but you feel Derek silent tears wetting your shirt, eventually Derek’s breath evened out and he fell asleep.

Carefully you sat up and laid him down and covered him with a throw blanket then you picked up the untouched coco and took care of the dishes.

You couldn’t believe any of this, Paige being dead, Derek’s eyes. Things were going to change now, that much was obvious, but how much?

You had a lot of questions, but you knew right now was the wrong time to ask Derek, he needed some time to deal with this, so you’d give him as much time as he needs.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning you woke up earlier than you usually did on Saturday, but its not like you could go through your usual schedule after what happened last night.

It was only seven but you remembered that Derek was a early bird and you really didn’t want him to be alone right now so you got up and cleaned your self up before getting dressed in your usual jeans and t-shirt.

You went downstairs, happy and kinda sad Derek was still sleep. You decided to let him sleep, until he woke up you could start on breakfast.

Normally that meant cereal and a pop tart, but Derek always preferred a full balanced meal so you started mixing the waffle mix.

You were thinking waffles, eggs and sausage.

While you cooked you thought about Paige, how good she was at cello, how she would be smiling in the halls with Derek and how Derek would smile back at her. It broke your heart to think you might not ever see that smile on his face again.

‘(Y/N)?’ 

You had just finished the scrambled eggs when you heard Derek sleepily call your name from the living room.

‘I’m in the kitchen.’ you called as you cut the stove off and put the eggs on the plate.

Derek came in, eyes puffy from his crying last night.

‘Morning, I made breakfast.’ you said gesturing to the table.

‘(Y/N), I’m sorry.’ Derek said seriously.

‘You don’t have t-’

‘Yes I do, for ignoring you for months, for missing your birthday, not keeping our promise, for all that crap with Peter and for having the nerve to show up here after all of it.’ Derek said sincerely.

You were honestly stunned, Derek was not one for apologies.

‘Hey, it’s OK, I stopped being mad about most of that stuff a long time ago. And as for showing up here, I’m glad you came to me, I missed my asshole of best friend.’ you smiled.

‘I thought you hated me, when you said it, your heart didn’t falter.’ Derek said sadly.

‘At the time I thought I meant it too, I was so angry with you man, but Peter really helped me sort it out, even though he didn’t mean to.’ you said.

‘Peter? How?’ Derek asked, no judgement, just curiosity in his voice.

‘How I feel when I’m with him, that happy mushy mushy feeling, that’s what Paige gave you I think and even though you got way more addicted to that feeling than I did, I couldn’t stay angry at you for wanting to be with her for so long.’ you explained.

Derek opened his mouth to reply but his stomach growled before he could.

‘Maybe we should eat, the food is getting cold.’ you smile as you and Derek sat down at the table and began eating.

‘Thank you.’ Derek said randomly.

‘It’s all good, not like I cooked a feast fit for a king.’ you said.

‘No I mean for everything, letting me back in. Not a lot of people are as forgiving as you are.’ Derek said.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek had kind of basically moved in with you in with you in the last two weeks. He stayed over almost every night, started personalizing the guest bedroom, and he helped cook meals.

Sure he went home from time to time to get clothes and for pack business, but you both knew he was feeling more like this was his home away from home.

You haven’t really seen Peter at all since Derek showed up, yeah he called you every single night without fail, but no real face to face time.

Derek seemed to be OK with you two being together now, he didn’t constantly remind you of the downsides do you thought now was a good time to ask him about Peter.

‘Hey Derek.’ you said, making him look up from his biology homework.

You guys were both doing your homework at the dining room table, just because you two were friends again didn’t mean you were quitting on your now amazing grades.

‘Yeah (Y/N)?’ Derek asked.

‘I wanted to ask, do you know why Peter hasn’t come by? He used to visit about every other day.’ you questioned.

‘He didn’t tell you, did he?’

‘Tell me what?’ you asked, concern feeling you from head to toe.

‘(Y/N), I really don’t want to be the one to tell you. You probably won’t even believe me.’ Derek sighed as he put his pencil down.

‘Hey, I don’t need super hearing to know when my best friend is lying. Tell me.’ you insisted.

‘Peter was the one who convinced me that Paige needed the bite, that she wouldn’t accept me unless she was like me.’ Derek said quietly, not looking at you at all.

Your heart dropped, and by the way Derek winced you knew he heard it too. 

You wanted to call Derek a liar, you wanted to say Peter would never say such a thing. All you want to do is not believe what Derek had just told you, but you know he wouldn’t lie about something like this.

‘(Y/N),you’re crying.’ Derek said as he moved closer to you.

‘Where is he?’ you asked.

‘What?’

‘Where is Peter?’ you clarified.

‘I don’t thi-’

‘WHERE IS HE DEREK!?’ you screamed.

‘H-he’s at the house, mom won’t let him out of her sight.’ Derek said.

You stood up and grabbed your keys, Derek hot on your trail. You made it to the Preserve in record timing. You didn’t bother trying to keep quiet, quite the contrary, you wanted Peter to hear you stomping through the preserve from a mile away.

By the time you reached the actual house Talia was standing at the door, looking like she had been expecting you for days.

You marched past her (she let you in) and stormed up the stairs to what you knew was Peter’s room.

You say that someone, probably Talia, had removed the door handle so Peter couldn’t lock the door, You barged in and sure enough there he was on the bed reading a book.

‘(Y/N).’ Peter said.

‘Is it true? Did you tell Derek she needed the bite?’ you asked him.

You needed to hear this from him.

‘Yes, I did.’ Peter said calmly as he stood up. 

‘You got her killed, you broke Derek’s heart. How could you do that, I thought you were-’

‘Thought what? You thought I was nice, or a good guy? Come on sweetheart, I thought you were smarter than that.’ Peter smirked.

‘Where is this coming from? You’re not like this, not with me.’ you said, feeling your heart break more and more by the second.

‘With you? No I would never treat you like this, not my little charity case. The lonely girl who reeked of sadness when her best friend forgot her. It was fun for the while, but I’ve gotten quite bored with the boyfriend act.’ Peter said snidely.

That was it, your heart was broken. You stormed towards him and slapped him. 

‘Fine then, you put on one hell of a show. Oscar worthy you asshole.’ you said around the lump in your throat, before you ran out the house, Derek again right behind you.

‘Are you happy now Talia? She hates me.’ Peter said to his sister as she entered the room.

‘This was the punishment the pack chose for you Peter. Derek lost his love because of you, so you lost your love too.’


	6. Chapter 6

It was on Thursday, at stupid o’ clock in the morning, that you realized, Derek had a new girlfriend.

You had woken up when you heard Derek “sneak” back in through his window, its the sixth time in three weeks.

He hadn’t said anything to you about a girl, so you assumed he wanted to keep in secret. Problem with that was that he sucked at secrets and sneaking, Derek got a zero in werewolf stealth class. Talia’s words not yours.

You decided you were going to talk about this when the sun was actually up. 

So when Derek came in for breakfast you got right to the point.

‘So did you and your not so secret lover have a good time last night?’ you asked while pouring up some orange juice.

‘What? How did you- I mean what are you talking about? I was in bed last night?’ Derek said awkwardly.

‘We both know you suck with secrets Derek, just tell me who she is.’ you said bluntly.

‘If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, I mean no one. Not my mom, not my sisters, no one.’ Derek caved.

‘I won’t tell.’ you promised.

‘Her name is Kate-’

‘Well that’s a cute na-’ you cut him off.

‘Argent, Kate Argent.’ Derek finished.

‘Hold up, Argent as in the family of werewolf hunters Argents? Those Argents? Your dating a hunter?!’ you yelled.

You might not be formally part of the Hale Pack, but they told you enough to make sure you knew who not to trust and top of the list is the Argent Family.

‘Now you see why I didn’t tell anyone.’ Derek sighed.

‘Derek you know you have to end it with her right? In fact you shouldn’t have started it in the first place. What were you thinking Derek? This is suicidal and you know it, she’s a hunter for fuck’s sake.’ you lectured as you stood up and began pacing.

‘She’s not like her family, she doesn’t want to be a hunter.’ Derek said.

‘Derek she is playing you, I know after Paige things got hard for you, I know you miss love and I’m glad you’re looking for it again. I am, but you wont find it in someone who hunts your kind.’ you said honestly.

Derek let out an unamused chuckle as he stood up and grabbed his backpack.

‘I knew I shouldn’t have told you. You knew you’d act like this.’ Derek scoffed.

‘Can you blame me Derek, you’re dating someone who would rather see you and your family dead.’ you said as you grabbed your bag as well and followed behind him.

‘You don’t even know her.’ Derek growled.

‘First off, don’t growl at me; second, even if she didn’t want you dead the rest of her family does. Your mom has gone through a lot to keep you guys secret. One slip on either sides and then a family of hunters will know who, what, and where you guys are.’ you reasoned as you and he walked to school.

‘She wouldn’t tell them.’ Derek sighed.

‘You already told her what you are didn’t you?’ you asked, already knowing the answer.

‘I know you don’t believe me (Y/N), but I trust Kate.’

‘For your sake, I hope you’re making the right choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Let it be said that you tried.

You tried to believe Derek when he said Kate wasn’t like her family of killers, you tried to be friends with her, and when that failed you tried to be civil.

No matter what she or Derek said or how careful they were claiming to be, Kate just gave you a terrible feeling in your stomach.

You knew from your many attempts that you couldn’t convince Derek to break up with her, you also new from just as many attempts that you couldn’t break your promise to Derek and tell the Hales.

You were at a lost right now, you knew Kate was trouble you just knew she was. You knew you know you have to warn the Hales, but how do you do that without telling them about Kate and Derek?

And you had a lot more time to think about these things on repeat because Derek was back to his old habits.

Meaning less time for you and more for his killer hot girlfriend; not completely like before though just a lot of canceled plans.

So you decided to just go for a nice long walk through the park to clear your head.

About ten minutes later you began regretting not grabbing a warmer jacket, it was way too cold to only be fall.

‘You always forget to bring a good jacket when you have something on your mind.’

You turn around and see Peter standing there, looking just the same as he did three months ago in his room, when he threw your heart in the garbage.

‘What do you care?’ you scoffed as you began walking away.

‘Despite what you may think, I actually did care about you (Y/N). I still do.’ Peter said as he covered you with his own thick leather jacket.

‘I don’t have time to think about this or you right now, just leave me alone.’ you said in annoyance as you continued walking.

‘I don’t feel like cutting my walk short or heading home right now, so we might as well walk and talk.’ Peter said.

‘You do realize we’re broken up right? No need to donate your spare time and old worn out clothes to the Save (Y/N) Foundation.’ you said referring to his jacket you were still wearing.

Only because it was so cold.

‘I just wanted to walk and clear my head, and I can tell you are in the same situation. I thought we might as well walk together, we don’t even have to talk or look at each other if you don’t want to.’ Peter said honestly.

You thought it over for a second, before finding no reason to make a big deal of it. It’s just a walk, not a date.

‘Fine, but I’m keeping this jacket.’ you said as you began walking again at last.

You and Peter walked for a while, you don’t know how long exactly, but you did manage to do what you sat out to do.

You thought about what you should do.

‘Something is really bothering you (Y/N).’ Peter said suddenly.

‘What gave it away, my heart or scent?’ you asked.

‘Neither, I don’t use my werewolf senses around you, never have. It was the look on your face. You have a worrying face, your eyebrows get drawn together and you bite your lip.’ Peter answered.

You were stunned, you never knew any werewolf that didn’t use their special senses on you. Not to mention Peter knew you that well.

‘Yeah something is bothering me, I got a bad feeling. And I mean awful, like something really bad is going to happen soon.’ you said honestly.

‘What do you mean? Is someone threatening you?’ Peter asked with a shocking amount of concern.

‘It’s not me I’m worried about. Peter, I think something bad is going to happen to your family soon. I don’t know what or when, but I’m worried.’ you confessed.

‘What do you know?’ Peter asked.

‘I can’t tell you that, but I can warn you. It’s an Argent, I think they’re onto guys and that they’re going to do something.’ you informed.

‘What do you think we should do?’ Peter asked.

‘I don’t know, but make a way out. So if I’m right, and God I hope I’m wrong, you guys can get out.’ you warned.

‘I’ll talk to Talia, we have a pack meeting tonight.’ Peter said seriously.

You were shocked he was so ready to believe you. No questions asked about how or why you knew what you did.

‘Thank you Peter, for believing me. I keep trying to talk to Derek and he just won’t believe me.’ you said thankfully.

‘I know you wouldn’t lie about this, and you wouldn’t say anything unless you were really worried.’ Peter said honestly.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was absolutely awful, start to finish awful.

First you and Derek over slept so you missed breakfast in favor of running to school while blaming each other which somehow became an argument about him staying out late with his murdering girlfriend.

Then your teacher chewed you out for being late and gave you an extra chapter to read for homework. You missed lunch in favor of running home because you somehow in the frenzy that was your morning left your books.

Finally you were home and the earlier argument with Derek picked up right where it left off.

‘Do you even realize how stupid that is Derek?!’ you yelled.

‘It’s not stupid (Y/N)! I trust her!’ he yelled.

‘She knows you do and that’s her plan! Get close, get information and then use it against you. Derek you are talking about taking a hunter to your werewolf household.’ you explained.

‘She’s not going to hurt us, she doesn’t have that in her. (Y/N) please, just trust me on this.’ Derek begged.

‘I do trust you, with my life, hell I have proven it many times before. I trust you, not Kate, and I don’t see why you trust her.’

‘I love her.’

‘Derek, you don’t. Love is what you had with Paige, love is what I had with Peter. This thing between you and Kate? That’s not love Derek, that’s lust and desperation for love.’ you said.

‘How do you know? Huh? Because you are an exert at love? Because if that’s the case, where is the love of your life?’ Derek asked coldly as he flashed his blue eyes.

You couldn’t believe he just said that to you, had the nerve to flash his eyes and all. He knew how bad the break had hurt you. How you had stopped eating right, started over working yourself and crying yourself to bed when you didn’t pass out on the couch.

‘Fine go, I can’t stop you. It’s not my business anyway I guess. I uh have homework to do any how.’ you said quickly, your voice shaking as you held back the tears.

You walked past Derek and head upstairs where at least he can’t see you cry.

‘(K/N)-’ Derek tried.

‘I-I’m fine, really just go Derek.’ you said before closing your bedroom door.

You waited until you heard him leave before you cried yourself to sleep.

*SEVEN HOURS LATER*

You jumped awake when you heard your phone ring. You looked at your clock and it was almost midnight, you slept seven hours.

‘Fuck, my homework.’ you groaned as you sat up and walked over to the phone.

‘Hello?’ 

‘(Y/N)! Thank God, I’ve been calling for twenty minutes!’

You recognize it was Janine, a friend from school.

‘Janine what’s wrong?’ you asked.

‘It’s Derek, his house is on fire!’

‘What?!’ you yelled as your heart dropped.

‘I don’t know, I was at the fire station with my dad when a call came in and it was at Derek’s address. There is no way I can go there, but you can. I don’t know anymore than that.’ Janine explained quickly as you were hurrying to find your shoes and get them on.

‘Thanks for telling me Janine.’ you said before hanging up and rushed to your car.

You must have broken every speeding law in the history of ever because you were at the Preserve in six minutes.

You could see the smoke from here and smell something else that you couldn’t name but it smelled familiar, you ran as fast as your legs could take you. 

Suddenly you tripped and looked down and your eyes widened at what you saw.

A hole.

‘HELP!!!’ 

You knew that voice, Peter.

You looked closer and you could see a clawed hand and without any hesitation you reached your hand into the hole and grabbed his hand.

‘AARRGH!’ you screamed as the claws sank into your skin, but you didn’t let go. You just pulled, you put all your weight, strength and adrenaline into pulling Peter out of the hole, and you did it.

Peter was now laying on the forest floor.

‘T-the the others, they can’t get out, the fire is covering the escape… mountain ash is blocking the exits.’ Peter said quickly and breathlessly before passing out.

You ran to the house and actually sobbed as you saw it covered in flames. Firemen doing everything they could to put it out. you ran to the side of the house, where the basement was.

You just knew they were there, and you were right.

You saw their hands reaching through the bars, heard their screams. Screams so loud they were deafening, they hurt your head, but still you kicked at the mountain ash line.

Once the line was was broken still the Hales couldn’t break the bars, you wondered briefly what was happening, just then you recognized the scent in the air.

Wolfsbane.

It was making them weak, you fell to your knees and looked through and saw them. The Hales, the werewolf family that basically built this town. The family that practically raised you.

They were trapped.

You grabbed at the bars and screamed in pain as the hot metal burned your hands, but still you held on and pulled at them.

It was futile, the bars wouldn’t budge.

‘No! NO NO NO!’ you screamed as you tried even harder.

‘(Y/N), It’s OK.’

You look up and Talia Hale, standing as high and proud as always, but you could still tell she was scared of what she knew was about to happen to her and her family.

‘I-I’m so sorry.’ you sobbed.

‘It’s OK, thank you (Y/N). Take care of my kids especially Derek, he needs you.’ she said as she pulled everyone back from the bars.

‘Not like he needs you! You have to get out!’ you cried.

‘He needs you, so does Peter.’

Just then a support beam fell and you screamed as the room collapsed around them.

‘Noooooo!’ you screamed.

‘What are you doing here?!’ a fire man yelled as he pulled you away from the burning house.

‘SAVE THEM! SAVE THEM!’ you screamed as you kicked as you were carried away.

You were placed in a cop car and locked in.

You watched as they put out the fire, and as the ambulance came in after to take Peter to the hospital. 

A little while later Derek and Laura arrived and they tried to run in, only to be put in the squad car with you.

‘What is happening?!’ Laura cried as she looked at their home.

‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.’ you sobbed as you looked at her eyes.

They were red now.

‘Mom is- she she-’ Laura couldn’t even say it, but she knew she was the alpha now.

Derek was quiet but he was crying too. 

You moved so you were now in the middle and you put your around Laura and Derek and let them cry on your shoulders.

Talia asked you to take care of them and that’s what you would do


	9. Chapter 9

After the fire things were such a mess.

For starters there was the hospital. Apparently you had inhaled a lot of smoke, and when you fell on the escape hole you had cut your knee on a rock deep enough to require stitches, not to mention that your palms were burned to hell when you grabbed those bars.

Physically, Derek and Laura were fine (of course), but Peter was in a coma.

Laura says its more mental than anything that he’s not healing up like he’s supposed to. So there wasn’t much you could really do there except hope he snapped out of it soon.

Then there was the Morgue. 

Neither Derek or Laura were emotionally ready to see their families remains yet, neither were you if you were to be honest, but someone had to identify the bodies and someone would have to plan all the funerals. So that someone was going to be you.

Finally there was Kate.

You knew this was her doing, that she started the fire and went against the hunter’s code to do it. So you opted to let her family know someone had broken the code, you knew there were punishments for that. You secretly hoped that death was punishment given to her. Turns out that the Argent family had moved the day after the fire.

Not a coincidence you thought.

As for Derek and Laura, they were staying with you for the time being, until Laura turns eighteen and can become Derek’s guardian. 

It honestly disgusted you that it took the entire Hale family burning to death for your parents to come back. Granted it was only to deal with paperwork for the funerals. They stayed in town for less than three weeks and while they were here they stayed in a hotel. However not like you expected much of them anyhow so you weren’t too hurt and disappointed.

Now you were just doing your best to take care of Derek, Laura and Peter. You cooked for Derek and Laura and everyday you visited Peter in the hospital, on weekend Derek and Laura came with you. 

Right now you were in the kitchen cooking shrimp alfredo, extra shrimp, the way Derek and Laura liked. so neither would hog the shrimp from the other. 

That’s when Laura walked in.

‘Hey munchkin.’ she said.

Laura has always called you munchkin, because you would always insist on watching The Wizard of Oz just so you could sing the munchkin land song when you were little.

‘Hey can you hand me the chives?’ you asked.

She handed you the spice and leaned over to smell the food.

‘Anything I can do to help?’

‘Yeah you could make the salad, chop up some carrots and things.’ you said.

Laura went in the fridge and pulled out the veggies and moved to the table to start chopping.

‘Thank you for this, I know this is hard on you too, maybe in a different way than it is for us, but still hard.’ Laura said.

‘It’s really nothing to thank me for. I’m just doing my best to keep everything going as best they can.’ you said with a smile.

‘You don’t even see it do you?’ Laura asked as she looked up from the carrots.

‘See what?’

‘How amazing you are. I might have been emotional that night at the hospital but I could still hear what the doctors said about you. The smoke in your lungs, the stitches and your hands. You nearly killed yourself trying to get them out.’ Laura said as she continued chopping.

‘Of course I did, I couldn’t just let them die without at least trying to help. I had to try.’ you said, eyes watering at the memory.

‘What about right now? Letting us stay here, visiting Peter? You are the youngest person involved in this mess and yet you are the strongest.Stronger than me and Derek combined, and you’re human.’

You never thought of it like that, you really were just doing your best to be there for everyone. 

Trying to do what Talia had asked of you.

‘I just wanna take care of you guys.’ you said.

‘Thank you, I honestly don’t think I could do what you are doing right now.’

‘Cooking?’ you asked with a light smile.

‘No take care of Derek, hell I don’t think I know how to take care of me yet. But you (Y/N), you know what to say to get Derek out of his room when he’s too busy blaming himself and make him eat. How am I supposed to do that for him when I don’t know how to do it for myself?’ Laura asked as her eyes began to water.

‘Hey.’ you said as you cut the stove off and ran to her side and hugged her.

‘You’ll be fine, you’re gonna be a great guardian to Derek, and you’ll be an even better alpha. You’ll make your mom proud, I know you will.’ you promised.

Laura cried for a few more minutes before she got herself together.

‘Do you feel better?’ you asked.

Laura nodded.

‘Go get your brother, tell him the food is ready.’ you said as you pulled away from the hug.

‘But I didn’t finish the salad.’ Laura said looking at the vegetables she didn’t chop.

‘I won’t tell if don’t.’ you smiled.

‘My lips are sealed.’ she giggled as she stood up.

‘And Laura.’ you called before she left the kitchen.

‘When Derek says he’s not hungry, just tell him what we’re having and remind him how much he hates to sleep on an empty stomach. That usually gets him out.’

Laura smiled brightly at the information. She knew you weren’t just telling her this just because you wanted Derek to eat. You were telling her how to take care of him on her own.

‘Thanks, I’ll give it a try.’ she said before leaving the kitchen.

You put away the things for salad and made the table.

‘Just doing my best.’ you said to yourself.


	10. Chapter 10

You walked into the by now familiar hospital, you said hello to the nurse and said a brief hello as you signed the visitation sign in sheet.

‘Hey Melissa.’ you said.

‘Hello Miss (Y/L/N).’ she replied.

You headed down to Peter’s room sat in the chair by his bed.

‘Hey Peter.’ you said as you held his hand.

‘So today was the last day of school, it was so cool. That kid Bobby Finstock, covered the basketball court in glue and spray painted “Lacrosse Rules!” on the walls.’ you said.

Like every other time for the last eight months Peter didn’t reply in anyway, but still you talked.

‘He uh got yelled at something fierce, rumor is on the first day next year he has detention for six hours. And you would have loved seeing Derek stuck in to the floor, and when he tried moving guess what happened? He fell on his ass, and got stuck. I took a picture of it, wanna see?’

Since Peter’s been in the coma you decided you would document everything he misses. You bought an old Polaroid camera and you carried it around on a strap.

The number of times someone thought you were taking pictures for the year book was countless.

You had written the date under each one and taped it to the wall across from Peter, so it would be the first thing he saw when he woke up. You always took two pictures one for Peter’s wall and one for yours at home.

‘The way Derek landed he looked like a model posing for a shoot, I think it came out awesome.’ you said as you put the the picture up on the wall.

You turned and looked at Peter, and the burns that covered half his face and your heart ache as you sat back down.

‘Peter, you know when you wake up I don’t know how I’m gonna feel about you. I know I will be relieved and happy as hell when you’re OK, but after that runs out I don’t know what will be left.’ you said as you took his hand.

‘Maybe I’ll realize how good you were to me when we were together, or I’ll look at you and remember what you did to Paige and how bad I felt when we broke up.’ you said with a sad smile.

‘Either way I still want you to wake up so I can find out. Also so Derek will have one less thing to blame himself for.’

Still no reply or movement of any kind.

‘You know pretty soon Laura will be eighteen, she says she wants to leave town. Says this town is full of too many memories of the family and that wasn't doing anything for Derek’s self loathing. She was thinking New York.’ you informed.

Your sadness deepened as you looked over Peter’s damaged and lifeless body.

‘Please wake up soon.’


	11. Chapter 11

You had just gotten home from your daily hospital visit with Peter and you were already trying to figure out what you were making for dinner tonight.

‘Hey (Y/N).’

You look up and see Laura and Derek standing in front of you, they must have heard you on your way in.

‘Hey guys, what do you guys want for dinner, I’m thinking steak and potatoes.’ you said as you put your bag down.

‘Actually, we wanted to talk to you about something.’ Laura said.

‘Is something up?’ you asked seriously.

‘No no, everything is fine, its just, I’m turning eighteen next month and we’ve already started making plans for me and Derek to move to New York.’ Laura said.

‘We were hoping you would come with us.’ Derek finished.

You were stunned. You never saw this coming, them asking you to go with them when they left town. You thought when they said they wanted to get away from this town and all its memories that they meant ALL memories. You included.

‘Guys, I’m so happy you asked, but I cant just uproot my whole life. I have responsibilities here.’ you said softly as you lead the siblings to sit on the couch while you sat in the armchair.

‘What do you mean.’ Laura questioned.

‘I have a job here, and school, hell even Peter. Someone has to be here for him when he wakes up.’ 

You can quit your job. and it’s still summer we can enroll at school Derek.’ Laura tried.

‘Then what about Peter? Legally speaking my parents are the care givers, and when I turn eighteen I’m taking that position. Laura they are not going to let you take Peter with you.’ you explained as best you could.

You saw as she processed this and realized it was true. Your parents were legally the care takers, and if that wasn’t the case, she wouldn’t know where to start the process of getting custody or whatever.

‘Well we could wait, until you’re eighteen and leave then.’ Derek tried.

‘Derek, I can’t let you do that. I see the way you look when we go into town and we pass by the shops Talia liked, when you see the park where you and your family spent every birthday party. It hurts you to remember, and this place is full of reminders.’ you said.

You saw their eyes sadden and somehow you knew it was time to have the talk you had been avoiding since the fire.

You got up and sat in between them and put your arms around then.

‘You know that night of the fire, I saw them before the room collapsed.’ you said carefully.

You felt both Hales stiffen at your words.

‘Your mom she asked me to take care of you and Peter. She said you needed me, and at the time she was right.’

‘At the time?’ Derek questioned.

‘You guys don’t need me anymore, you need each other more than anything, but not me. I mean look at you two, you guys are out of your rooms daily, you eat right you guys train, you laugh; you guys are learning how to live again. I don’t have a doubt in my mind that when you two are in New York you’ll do fine.’ you said as you ran your fingers through their hair.

They were both quiet, but you knew they could tell you were right.

‘Peter is still here, still in a coma and who knows how long that will last? All I know is I promised Talia I would take care of you guys, and I won’t break that promise.’ you said leaving no room for negotiations.

‘I don’t know what we’re gonna do without you.’ Laura said.

‘You’ll do great and you’ll take care of each other.’ you replied.

‘What if we can’t?’ Derek asked.

‘Then you can always come back, I’ll always be here.’ you promised.


	12. Chapter 12

Well it looks like time really does fly.

Laura turned eighteen last week, and she and Derek were going to be in New York by this time tomorrow.

You knew they had to go, and you knew you couldn’t go with them, but that didn’t change that you were going to miss them like hell.

Laura was spending her last night in town with her friends from school, they were throwing her a big Going Away Party, so it will just be you and Derek.

You had just got home from your part time job at the craft store, and noticed the lights were all off. Maybe Derek went with Laura to her going away party.

You turned and locked the door. Just as you were going to head to the kitchen to start cooking dinner someone wrapped something on your head.

‘AHH!’you screamed.

The lights came on and you heard a popping sound, your first thought was “Oh shit, guns!” so you flinched and covered your head.

Wait, what is this pointy thing?

‘Happy Birthday!’

You looked up and saw Derek standing there in a party hat (that must be the pointy thing on your head and Derek was the one to put in on you) there was confetti falling (that explained the pop sound) and decorations that were not there this morning.

‘What is this?’ you asked as you looked around.

‘I felt crappy for missing your birthday last year so…I decided to go back in time and right the wrong.’ Derek said.

‘Derek you didn’t have to.’ you said as you looked around and saw how much work he put into the decorations.

‘I wanted to (Y/N), even before all this; before Paige, before Kate and the fire you were you were already doing so much for me. Missing your birthday… it was a dicky thing to do.’ Derek said seriously.

‘Aaaw, come here.’ you swooned as you pulled him into a hug.

The two of you pulled away and Derek smiled.

‘So birthday girl, what do you wanna do first?’ Derek asked.

‘What all did you plan?’ you asked back.

‘Well I got all your favorite movies, junk food galore, presents, and of course cake.’ Derek answered.

‘Um…cake?’ you questioned.

Derek could cook decently enough, but he could not make a desert besides ice cream to save his life.

‘Laura made it.’ Derek explained.

‘Oh thank God.’ you sighed in relief.

‘Cake first, then junk food and movies and presents last.’ you said as Derek lead you to the kitchen where there was a small chocolate cake with sixteen candles.

Derek lit the candles as you sat down and he grabbed your camera.

‘Make a wish and blow them out.’ Derek said, holding up the camera.

You closed your eyes and wished for Peter to wake up and blew. You heard snap the picture and then watched as it slid out the slot, Derek knew to take two so you could put one on Peter’s wall tomorrow.

The rest of the night was amazing.You and Derek ate your body weight in chips, cookies, candies and sodas while watching your favorite movies.

‘Ready for your presents?’ Derek asked as the last movie went off.

‘Yes yes and I think yes.’ you smiled as you watched Derek get up and bring out three two wrapped gift boxes and one gift bag.

‘One is from me, one is from Laura and the other is from your parents. Don’t ask how I got them to send it, but I did.’

‘Derek, thank you for all this.’ you said as you began opening the gift from your parents first.

‘What did they get you?’ Derek asked.

‘A cell phone and three hundred dollars, from their money made hearts.’ you scoffed.

Typical, trying to buy your love with overly expensive junk. You were so not using this phone, but you’re keeping the cash.

‘Moving on, open Laura’s.’ Derek said as he sat next to you handing over his sister’s gift.

Her’s was in the gift bag, like it always is because Laura hates gift wrapping, There was a card on it.

I had this made just for you. I know mom never made you pack or offered you the bite, but you were always pack to me.

Your eyes almost watered as you read the note, but you quickly pushed that back as you opened the bag an pulled out a necklace that had a triskelion charm.

‘Help me put it on?’ you asked Derek, handing him the necklace, eager to put in on.

You had never been in the pack, sure you were an ally and you never once brought it up to Talia that maybe you wanted to be or complained about it, but knowing Laura considered you to be that close warmed your heart.

Derek put it on you and you smiled.

‘Now open mine.’ Derek said while you were still not facing him.

You reached for the last box and tore off the rapping paper and opened the box only to find it was empty.

You turned around to ask him what kind of game was he playing only for him to kiss you.

On the lips.

You were too stunned to really do anything like push him away or even kiss him back.

When he did pull back he was as red as a tomato.

‘I know it’s way late, and you already had your first kiss but I wanted to keep my promise. I’m sorry if I ma-’

This time you threw yourself onto him and just kissed him with all you had. Your hands tangled in his hair and once he got over the shock his hands moved to you waist.

Tonight was your last night with him and it was perfect.

Right now on your couch that was covered in all kinds of crumbs, candy wrappers and wrapping paper with your best friend Derek Hale under you everything is perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

You quickly noticed two things when you woke up the next morning.

One, Derek was gone; two, you were in your bed instead of on the couch you fell asleep on last night with Derek.

Memories of last night came crashing down on you all at once.

You remembered the birthday do-over, the movies, the gifts and the kiss. Or should you say kisses? Make out session? None of that sounded right. It felt like more than that, like a really long and emotional good bye speech that needed no words.

You sat up and went about your usual morning routine, just because Derek and Laura had left didn’t mean life stopped, it was still Monday, you still had to go to school.

After the last year of having Derek and Laura stay with you it felt weird for it to be this quiet in the morning. You had gotten used to the hassle of waking up Laura and then arguing with Derek through the bathroom door telling him not to use all the hot water. The best parts of their mornings was cooking breakfast together. You making the pancakes, or waffles, Derek making the bacon or sausage, and Laura scrambling the eggs. 

So walking into the empty kitchen kinda made it official, they were gone now. Laura must have came and got Derek way earlier say they wouldn’t miss their fight to New York.

Feeling a bit down you decided today was gonna be a PopTart on the way to school kind of day.

School did nothing to take your mind off of your now gone best friends. Everyone kept walking up and asking about Derek and why he wasn’t here, even though Derek had told pretty much everyone he and his sister would be leaving soon. The teachers took time out of the lesson to ask how you were holding up as they knew that the last surviving Hales had been staying with you previously.

Surprisingly enough the only part of the day that didn’t forcefully remind you just how lonely you were now was your visit with Peter.

You sat and talked about the party Derek had thrown for you and the necklace Laura had gotten made just for you. You even told him about Derek’s gift.

You don’t know why but for some dumb reason you hoped that maybe if Peter heard then maybe the shock or anger would be enough to wake him up.

Of course it didn’t work.

‘You know Peter, on paper, my life must sound like shit.’ you said randomly as you put up the picture Derek took last night.

‘Terrible parents that are never home because of their countless affairs, literally raised by a pack of wolves that recently got killed by hunters, and now with Derek and Laura gone I must seem pretty lonely too.’ you sighed.

‘But it really wasn’t all bad. Sure I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have caring parents, or maybe if I had been born a Hale like you, but I never hated my life. Not once.’ you said as you got in the hospital bed with Peter and took his hand in yours..

‘When Talia said that you guys needed me I thought it meant they always would and they would never leave, and I was kinda happy. It would mean I could keep them close and safe forever. Then they stopped needing me as much, I didn’t have to make them eat or ask them how they were holding up as often and I just knew that soon they would want to leave.’

‘I don’t care if it’s selfish of me to say this, but a small part of me is glad you can’t leave. I’m not ready to be totally alone.’ you said before closing your eyes and falling into an unexpected but not unwelcome sleep.

You didn’t see Nurse McCall come in to tell you it was time to go only to decide to bend the rules and let you sleep for as long as you needed before she went back to work closing the door.

And you didn’t feel Peter’s hand tighten around yours.


	14. Chapter 14

It’s had been eight years since Derek and aura had left for New York and you still missed them everyday.

Sure you all kept in touch and called each other randomly and were friends on Facebook, but it just wasn’t the same as before. When you all lived together, and saw each other everyday.

But just through conversations on the phone you could tell they were both happy in New York. Laura had went to NYU and graduated with a business major, and Derek had majored in engineering and minored in literature at a community college.

You had been doing great in Beacon Hills as well, deciding that you wanted to be a nurse so you went to nursing school basically right after you graduated high school. You figured you spent so much time at the hospital anyway, so why not help out and get paid for it?

You and Melissa McCall had become very close as she trained you and even got you working with the comatose patients regularly, meaning you were mostly always either with Peter in his room (which was now almost fully covered in Polaroid photos that you still took daily) or near him with another patient. It had been a bit gross at first, but now there were more newbies that you could trick into doing the gross stuff like handling bedpans and sponge baths. 

For eight years you had been watching over Peter Hale, watching as his body naturally aged, but never heal so just imagine how weird it felt walking past his room on your way home only to see an empty bed.

In fact you don’t have to imagine it, because it just happened.

Peter was gone, he is not in his hospital bed where he had been for the last eight years. He’s awake. After all this time he was finally awake and you were full of both happiness and dread. He was up and that’s great, but he is missing and that is very very bad.

After deciding that informing your superiors who would then inform the police was a bad idea you closed the door on the empty room and locked it. You tried to look as casual as you could as you hurried to your car.

Where would Peter go first? What all did he remember? If he didn’t remember the fire then the first thing he probably did was try to go to the old house. What would he do when he saw the house has become a burned shell of the place he once knew?

Without a second thought you began speeding down the road to the preserve you haven’t been on since the night of the fire nine years ago, but you still remembered the way, it was seared into your brain.

You got to the Preserve as fast as you could and began roaming around, the forest had changed in the last near decade, more trees had grown, some had fallen, the old trails had been covered in fallen leaves. 

It took longer than it had when you were seventeen to find the old house but when you saw it your heart broke. This house that once was your second home, where you and your friends would play and run around now looked like something from a horror film.

‘Peter? Peter are you here? It’s me (Y/N), do you remember me?’ you called out as you walked around the burned exterior of the house.

You continued to call out for Peter for a while and after a few minutes you were just about give up and look for Peter elsewhere when you heard a terrifying scream followed by an even more chilling scream.

It came from the forest, maybe less than a mile away from you. Before you could even think to do anything else you ran toward the scream.

You ran to where you thought the noise came from and kept running, even after the horrific scream had stopped and the growling faded as if who ever it was growling ran off.

You were still running when you tripped on something, it was too firm to be a vine or weed, but too soft for it to be a tree root. The desire to know what it was caused you to turn and your eyes widened in horror.

It was Laura, Laura Hale, your friend Laura Hale, you had just spoken to her two days ago and she was alive and well and now here she was on the cold forest floor, naked and cut in two. Her legs were about three feet away from her top half.

She had been ripped in half at the waist, and she was looking straight up at you, wide eyes mouth parted, like she was looking at whoever had done this to her in shock just before her demise.

You hadn’t even realize that you were looking into cold dead eyes until you felt a tear fall down your face.

You took a few deep breaths that turned into violent sobs as you looked at your friend, one more time before turning away and calling the police.

‘911, what’s your emergency?’ 

‘I-I found a dead body.’ you sobbed.

‘What is your location?’

‘I’m- I’m on the preserve about one mile East into the forest from the old Hale house.’ you informed.

‘Police are on their way.’

‘(Y/N).’

You turn around and see someone you thought you’d never see again.

‘Derek?’ you gasped before pulling him into a hug, which he didn’t return.

You turned and saw his eyes focused on his sister’s body, not just his sister, his alpha.

You knew enough about wolf packs to know losing a member hurt more emotionally than losing a limb physically, especially if the member lost is the alpha. A pack isn’t a pack without an alpha

You also knew that Derek would not allow a police officer to take his sister to a morgue, no, he was going to give his sister the traditional burial he knew she’d want. Buried in full wolf form on her home property.

‘T-the police are on the way, I told them there was a body here so they will expect one. you said, making Derek look away from Laura’s body.

‘Take the top half.’ you said.

It wasn’t you being heartless, far from it, it was you trying to give Derek what he wanted, to pay respect to Laura by giving her the resting place she wanted, and trying to inform the police that there was a killer on the lose now.

You watched as Derek shut off his emotions as he carefully picked up Laura’s top half and walked away.

Just as he disappeared into the darkness and shadows of the trees you heard sirens.

You sighed as you went to approach the police, trying to fabricate a story explaining why you were in the middle of the woods and how you found the body that didn’t involve comatose people walking around and Derek taking half a body.

Unseen by you were two teenage boys looking for something they shouldn’t and a new unstable alpha in need of a pack.


	15. Chapter 15

After what had happened last week you had pretty much gave up on relaxing in any way, shape or form.

First there was Peter who had apparently, according to another nurse name Judy, had been temporarily moved be cause a monitor needed to be replaced. Which both and Nurse McCall found strange but accepted. Not like Peter got up ran around and went straight back into the coma.

Next there was Laura’s death, so much was going on there. There was police looking for the other half of the body and identify her. There was also Derek who was back in town and who you hadn’t spoken to since you found Laura.

You sighed deeply as you sat down behind the sign in counter.

‘You look like crap.’ Melissa said from her spot next to you.

‘I feel even worse.’ you smiled tiredly.

‘(Y/N) go home, you’ve been here til morning everyday all week, all that on top of what happened last week. You need to rest.’ Melissa said seriously, referring to the body of your friend that you found.

‘She’s right you know, you look pretty damn bad.’

you look up and see Derek.

You immediately rush to get around the counter and pull him into a tight hug. Derek put his arms around you tightly as you hid your face in his chest like you used to back in the old days.

‘Mr. Hale? Been a long time since you rose hell in this town. Did they kick you out of New York?’ Melissa teased.

‘Hey I was an angel I came to check on (Y/N) and make sure she isn’t working herself to death.’ Derek smiled.

‘But I still have to-’ you started.

‘Leave, you have to leave before you need to be at the hospital for other reasons. Go home, I’ll cover for you. Melissa instructed.

‘But-’ 

Before you could get another word in Derek had thrown you over his shoulder and was carrying away.

‘Derek you can’t just carry me away like this anymore! We’re not kids anymore, I’m twenty five!’ you whined as he exited the hospital.

‘Well I just did, and now I’m taking you home and making you rest. Where is your car?’

‘Put me down and I can take you there.’ you grumbled. Finally Derek put you down and you lead him to your car.

Really, a smart car? A pink one too? Do want me to die of girlishness?’ Derek whined.

‘Hey I’m a single woman, with no kids, I don’t carry large loads of junk. I don’t exactly need a soccer mom van or a mega manly pick up truck. Plus it’s earth friendly and I save a shit ton on gas. Now get in or run to my house.’ you said, defending your car as you got in.

‘Fine.’ Derek groaned as he followed your lead.

Derek looked even more constipated than before, which you found hilarious to be honest. Right now, with Derek everything was OK.

It was like he never left, and nothing in the world was wrong right now. But sadly you knew better, there was a lot wrong right now. No matter how badly you wanted to just pretend all was well, you couldn’t.

‘Derek, when are we going to talk about her?’ you asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Once you and Derek got your house he immediately sent you to bed. Demanding you at least get an hour nap in before he told you anything. You grumbled the entire way up the stairs and down the hall, but you did got to sleep the second you settled under the covers.

Three hours later you came down the stairs feeling very refreshed, that is until you saw Derek’s smug face.

‘Now, who was it that didn’t need a nap, and was wide awake on the way here?’ Derek teased.

‘Shut up, now tell me what’s going on.’ you said as you sat across from him.

Derek’s face fell as he sighed.

‘Nothing good I can tell you that. About a week ago Laura had this…she called it a gut feeling that she needed to come back here. I didn’t want to come so I didn’t, but the next day I felt like something was wrong and hightailed it here. Followed her scent and…you know what I found.’ Derek recounted sadly.

You lowered your own head, remembering the gruesome sight of your fallen friend.

‘I gave her a proper burial. After the police left I went back, and I smelled an alpha, not just Laura. But I can tell the alpha took her power.’ Derek said.

‘So some werewolf killed her to become an alpha. Did you catch their scent?’ you asked.

‘By now they’ve had to shift back to their human form, and probably smells differently that way. In other news I did catch two high school kids on our old property, not far from where we found Laura. One of them was no doubt a beta, a new one. The alpha probably bit him right after he…’ Derek couldn’t finish that sentence.

‘Hey, he’s gotta beta right, maybe the kid could help you find the alpha.’ you suggested.

‘I was thinking that too, but the twerp... he’s new to everything. I’m used to working with born wolfs, not bitten teenage boys. Oh and in other news there are also hunters in town.’ 

‘What?! Since when?’ you asked.

‘I think last week, and not just any hunters.’

‘Argents.’ you spat angrily.

‘They went after the beta last night, I saved him. But apparently he’s dating one theirs.’

‘You worried history will repeat itself with him, aren’t you?’ you stated.

‘I’m not gonna let that happen. I’m not letting the Argents kill anymore of my kind in my town.’ Derek promised himself more than you.

‘I’ll help anyway I can.’ you offered.

‘If I need anything, you’ll be the first to know.’ Derek promised.


	17. Chapter 17

You were at work, just going over some prescriptions, making sure everyone was getting the medicine they needed.

Just then your cell phone rang, you put down your pen and answered your phone.

‘Hello?’

‘Yes hello, this is Deputy Smith, I am looking for a Miss (Y/N) (Y/L/N).’ the voice on the other end said.

‘Yes this she, is something wrong?’ you asked in concern.

‘Oh, no worries ma’am you’ve done nothing wrong. Its just that you were listed as the emergency contact for a Mister Derek Hale.’

‘Did something happen to him?’ you panicked.

‘He is fine, but he was arrested and charged for the murder of Laura Hale two days ago. Now the evidence has proven his innocence so we need you to come and pick him up from the station so he can be released.

‘OK OK, I-I’ll be right there.’ you said quickly before hanging up and gathering your things.

‘Woah what’s the rush?’ Melissa asked.

‘I’ll tell you later, but can you please cover for me?’ you asked as you stood up.

‘Yeah sure.’

‘Thank you!’ you yelled as you ran out the hospital.

You tried like hell to keep the speed limit, no need to be speeding on your way to the Sheriff Station, well other than the fact that your best friend was sitting in jail for the murder of his sister.

When you finally pulled into the parking lot you ran inside.

‘I’m here for Derek Hale.’ you said as you ran to the front desk.

‘Alright Ma’am calm down, all you need to do is sign a few release forms.’ the lady said calmly handing you a small stack of papers.

‘By the X on the bottom of all the sheets.’

You signed all of them and slid the stack back to her.

‘OK wait here, I’ll go and get your boyfriend.’ she said.

‘He’s not my boyfriend, we’re just best friends.’ you blushed.

‘Yeah sure.’ she smiled before leaving.

You waited impatiently by the desk, still kinda thrown that someone had thought that you and Derek were dating.

Sure you had kinda made out when you were teenagers before he left, but that was so long ago. Plus you and him never really got to talk about what that meant for the two of you.

You remembered really liking the kiss and enjoying how Derek felt under you as you eventually fell asleep.

‘Here he is.’

You jumped and looked over as the officer lead Derek your way.

Wow Derek looked so amazingly pissed off right now,like oh my God how is he not clawing and slashing at everything right now kind of pissed.

He remained quiet and pissed off as you two sat in the car, you had seen this before, back when you were younger, after the fire. Derek would randomly go from blaming himself to blaming Kate, and when he thought of her he would get so angry. But he never wanted to hurt you or break anything so he would go off to the woods and just let it all out.

So you took a turn onto a dirt road that you were surprised you even remembered after so long. It was on the far North of the Hale house, but still on the property. It was so far from the house and the usual entrance road that no one used it back then. No one but you and Derek, this was were you and him hung out.

You parked the car and turned to Derek.

‘Do your thing, I’ll wait here.’ you said.

‘Thank you.’ Derek said quickly before kissing your cheek and hurrying out the car and immediately wolfing out and going wild.

You just sat there with your hand on your cheek.

Derek just kissed you.


	18. Chapter 18

So Derek and you hadn’t been in contact as often as you liked, which you planned to tell him next time he called you.

You were at work, because where else would be on Saturday?

Your phone chose to ring in that moment, you looked at it and didn’t recognize the number. Normally you wouldn’t hesitate ignoring the call, but what if it was Derek?

‘Hello?’ you said, ready to hang up if it was anyone but Derek.

‘Hey (Y/N), what’s up?’ Derek said through the phone.

You sighed in both relief and annoyance before replying.

‘What the hell? You don’t check in for weeks and suddenly its “what’s up?’ spill it Derek what did you do?’ you asked.

‘I’m on the run, you know because I’m wanted for murder…again.’ Derek groaned.

‘MURD-!’ you paused and took a deep breath to keep yourself from yelling.

‘Murder?!’ you hissed into the phone.

‘This damn beta, honestly. Look some crap happened then some shit happened and the alpha was at the high school and so was I. It got me pretty good, so good that when the crisis was averted the damn beta blamed a body on me because he thought I was dead. Now I’m gonna be held up until they identify this as an animal attack.’ Derek explained.

‘Honestly Derek no one gets into worse shit than you I swear. Where are you right now, I’ll come get you.’ you said.

‘The sheriff’s house.’

‘The sheriff?!’ you actually yelled, getting a few looks from the waiting room occupants.

You smiled awkwardly before getting up and heading to a hallway you knew was very unpopular.

‘The sheriff’s house?! Derek have you lost your mind?!’ you yelled into the phone.

‘It’s where the beta’s friend lives, because the sheriff is his dad. It’s like the clouds opened up so that God could pee on my life.’ Derek groaned.

‘More like he ate a spicy bean burrito is currently crapping on your entire existence.’ you said.

‘You know just what to say to make me feel better.’ Derek sassed.

‘Do you need me for anything?’ you asked.

‘Clothes, because you wouldn’t believe how I just spent the last hour.’ Derek said.

‘What did you do?’ you asked in curiosity.

‘I got pimped out by a damn teenager, to some other guy.’ 

‘A guy? I owe this kid a pizza.’ you laughed.

‘You’re cute, now onto other things, the kid he pimped me to is going to help us find the alpha, or at least get a decent clue.’ Derek said.

‘Really how? Details whore wolf.’ you urged.

‘Something about computers and tracking. Just come by here at like three in the morning with clothes.

‘Sure thing, because sleeping at home after working twelve hours is so over-rated.’ you sighed tiredly.

‘Thank you, love you bye.’ Derek said before hanging up.

‘Love?’


	19. Chapter 19

So Derek was out of trouble again…for now.

You were still completely unsatisfied by his disability to call you and let you know what was happening with him and how the Alpha Search was going. You were even more annoyed that whenever he did he spent most of the conversation complaining about the Beta, Scott McCall.

But all that aside Derek was once again off the hook for murder and you guys were going to celebrate with a nice big and glorious dinner at your place. 

You believed that Derek only ate things that were packaged and heated at a mini mart. So you were sure he was going to be super excited when he saw the spread you had planned.

Everything was at home and ready, you just wanted to get a nice wine, sure Derek was not able to get drunk, but he did enjoy the taste and you had been stressed and you needed a drink.

‘Red or white? The age old story.’ you said to yourself as you looked at the display.

‘Tell me about it.’ 

You looked over and nearly wet your pants.

Chris Argent.

You had seen him a few times when you were younger, when you were a freshmen he was graduating. 

‘Just grab the white, I just cleaned the carpet so no red.’ a women with short dyed red hair said as she appeared beside Chris.

‘Who is this? Old friend?’ she asked.

You quickly shook yourself out of the state of shock you were in so you could act natural and not raise suspension. You were not on the Argent’s Radar and you wanted to keep it that way.

‘No uh no, we just went to the same high school, I doubt he even knows my name. I was a freshmen when he was graduating.’ you smiled politely.

‘Oh well, in any case it’s nice to meet you.’ the woman smiled.

There was something wrong with this woman, you could tell by her smile. It was all pearly white teeth that didn’t go well with the darkness in her grey eyes.

You smiled none the less.

Likewise.’

‘Love birds, hurry up before I kidnap your daughter and hold her hostage at the Pizzeria.’

Oh. Fuck. No.

You look over and all your internal organs had dropped from their assigned positions to your toes,

Kate Argent.

‘(Y/N)?’ Kate said with a surprised smile.

You wanted to punch her teeth out so bad you could feel your knuckles bruising already.

‘You two seem know each other, were you friends?’ Chris asked.

Absolutely not.

‘Acquaintances.’ you settled. 

‘I dated a friend of hers, didn’t work out, tho.’ Kate said in the falsest kindness you had ever seen, including the freaky red head.

‘Oh really, why not?’ Chris asked in what appeared to be genuine curiosity.

Maybe he really didn’t know that Kate had started the fire you thought.

‘He just wasn’t that into me.’ Kate said before you could answer.

Huh?

‘He spent a majority of our time together talking about her so I ended it.’ Kate sighed dramatically.

What the hell is this murderous bitch talking about?

‘Since you’re here, I always wondered if you and him ever got together.’ Kate smiled at you.

Honestly, just one motion with your arm and you’d be punching her.

‘Sadly, he moved away after a tragedy, anyway. I should get going, I’ve decided on white.’ you said quickly before grabbing the bottle and high tailing it down the aisle.

‘Good seeing you.’ Kate yelled cheerfully.

You didn’t reply, just kept going. You and Derek were going to have a serious talk later tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

So Derek had arrived right on time and as you had expected his eyes zeroed in on the dinner table.

You had made his old favorite, shrimp alfredo, four cheese garlic bread, a toss salad and of course the wine.

‘How the hell are you single?’ is all he said as he walked toward the meal.

‘Wash your hands wolf boy.’ you said firmly.

‘Yes darling.’ Derek teased as he went to the sink.

He seemed so normal and relax, you almost wanted to just not bring up Kate at all, but you had to.

But, not right now, let the guy eat first.

You and Derek talked for a while, him asking about work, you asking about living life on the lamb. He confirms that the Mountain lion attack at the high school was in fact staged to cover up all the alpha kills.

Finally, actually quicker than anyone other than Derek could have managed, all the food was gone.

‘Satisfied?’ you teased.

‘Why? Do you have desert?’ Derek asked seriously.

You smiled as you stood up and pulled the cherry pie out of the oven where it was being kept warm.

‘That’s it, I’m gonna buy you a ring and marry you and your cooking. After I have a steamy affair with this pie.’ Derek said excitedly as you sat the pie in front of him.

‘Not the “American Pie” kind of affair I hope.’ you joked as you cut the pie and put a slice on a plate.

‘If we weren’t in your kitchen then maybe.’ Derek joked as well.

You sat down with the single slice and motioned to Derek that the rest was his to have.

You each ate in comfortable silence until finally Derek seemed to at last be full.

‘So I bumped into an old…someone at the store today?’ you said, deciding to get it over with.

‘Really?’ he asked casually.

‘It was Kate, she’s back in town.’

At that his face paled and the mood changed.

‘I know.’

You must have misheard that.

‘You know? The person we both know is responsible for the fire that changed everything is back in town and you just…know?’ you asked.

‘She…came by the old house, looking for information about the alpha.’ Derek responded.

‘She came by the house?! Derek what the fuck?! Why didn’t you tell me, hell why didn’t you tell me she was here in the first place?!’ you yelled angrily.

‘I didn’t want you to worry.’ he said meekly.

‘Didn’t want me to- Derek have you met me?! Worrying is what I do, it’s my thing! I literally made a career out of it?!’ you shouted.

‘What else aren’t you telling me Derek?’ you asked.

‘… I’ve found the alpha, (Y/N).’ Derek said grimly.

‘What?!’ you shouted at the top of your lungs.

‘It’s Peter, he is the alpha (Y/N). That’s why I didn’t tell you.’

You could only stare at him wide eyed.

‘Derek, this isn’t the time for one of your bad jokes. Peter is at the Hospital, like he has been for the last near decade.’ you said firmly.

‘Only, during your shifts. He smelled Laura and her alpha and it set him off, he got up, got her alone and…he went feral.’ Derek explained carefully.

‘You know too much for it to be tracking…he told you. Because you’re working with him aren’t you?’ you realized.

‘The killings, they aren’t random (Y/N). The video store worker, those two loafers, and the bus driver…they all helped Kate burn down our house and cover it up.’ Derek said as he stood and moved closer to you.

‘Where is he right now?’ you asked as you began to process all this new information.

‘The old house, we meet there.’

You stood up and grabbed your keys and headed to your car, Derek hot on your trail, just like the old days.

‘(Y/N) what are you gonna do?’ Derek asked.

You didn’t answer, just sped up.

Once you were at the house you saw the door opened and with a deep breath you entered your old second home.

‘I see you brought a gue-’ Peter started to say but didn’t finish because you had slapped him hard enough to hurt your hand.

‘Hello to you too sugar plum.’ he snarked as he rubbed his quickly healing cheek.

‘Eight years!’ you screamed.

‘For eight years I sat at your bedside, taking photos for you, talking to you! Begging you to wake up and heal! I went to fucking medical school so that it would be my job to watch over you! And you wake up while I’m away and then run literally wild for months without ever coming to me!’ you shouted as tears poured from your eyes.

Peter looked at you with what you thought to be sad eyes.

‘(Y/N).’

‘I gave up my life for you Peter, and you do this. For years I wondered what I would do when you woke up, and what would happen between us. Would we just be friends, or maybe we’d realize we were meant to be. And I finally have my answer, we are…nothing.’ you sighed, almost in a delirious bliss.

‘(Y/N), just listen to me! I never wanted to break up, I was forced to! It was the punishment the pack gave me, I wanted to be at your side til the end. I still want that.’ Peter said as he took your hand.

‘No.’ you said coldly before you turned and walked away, not looking back.


	21. Chapter 21

After finding out about Peter being the alpha and Derek helping him behind your back you had simply stopped talking to Derek.

You didn’t answer his calls or any unknown or private calls, you had your schedule changed at work and asked the other nurses not to tell Derek if he came by. You put in a request to work on the other side of the hospital so you would never be by Peter’s old room.

It had been like this for about three weeks now, and even though you were used to your new routine now you still missed the way things were.

You missed bringing coffee for Melissa when you came in the morning and her bringing you back McDonald’s when she went on her lunch break.

You missed taking photos of cool or random things you saw to put on Peter’s room, you missed listening to Derek bitch about Scott.

But more than you missed the way things were, you couldn’t look at Derek or Peter right now. The hurt was too fresh.

You were pulled from your thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

‘(Y/N), I know you are in there and that you are avoiding me, and I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t want to me right now either, but I have to tell you something, and I have to say it to your face, so please just let me in.’ Derek said from the other side of the door.

You didn’t want to see him , but you knew Derek and he wouldn’t have showed up here if he hadn’t had something really important to tell you.

You got up and took a deep breath before you opened the door revealing a relieved Derek.

‘Hey.’ hey said quietly.

‘Hey, come in.’ you said.

It was so awkward, you didn’t know what to say to him. Didn’t know if you should ask how he has been, how was Peter, or just ask him why he was here?

‘Kate…she’s dead.’ Derek said.

‘What?’ you gasped, feeling a mixture of emotions.

‘Peter ripped her throat out.’ Derek added.

You felt so relieved knowing that the menace to society that was Kate Argent couldn’t hurt anyone else and that finally the Hale family had justice.

‘There is more, and I’m so sorry.’ Derek said with his head low.

‘Derek, what did you do?’ you asked in dread.

‘Peter was getting too dangerous, too feral. He almost killed a innocent girl, and after Kate was dead he wasn’t going to stop the killing. I had no choice.’ Derek said before he looked up at you.

With alpha red eyes.

‘No…Derek you didn’t…’ you whispered as you immediately knew what had had happened, what Derek had done.

‘I had no choice, (Y/N) I am so sorry.’ Derek apologized, but sounded more like he was begging for your forgiveness.

Your whole body began to shake with sobs that you couldn’t hold back as you sat on the couch and covered your face with your hands.

Peter was dead and that just broke your heart.


	22. Chapter 22

After Peter died you were in a weird place, you didn’t really know what to do with yourself.

You realized then just how much your life revolved around him.

You woke up everyday and would look at that old Polaroid camera and had to remember you didn’t need to take a daily picture everyday.

You would go on your lunch break and think about how you’d usually be talking to Peter at that moment.

You’d go home and think about your last conversation with him, and you slept with that thought on your mind.

So you decided you needed some time to yourself to get it together. So you finally decided to take your much over due vacation time.

It would be a little over two months of just you chilling, getting over Peter’s death and basically learning how to live without him being around.

So you woke up the first morning of the vacation and you put that old camera in the basement.

You stayed in your pajamas got on Netflix and put on Supernatural.

You weren’t sure how long you had been loafing on the couch but you were watching Sam preform an exorcist a police station full of demons when you heard a knock on the door.

You paused it and went to answer it and found one Derek Hale holding a pizza box and two liter bottle of your favorite soda.

‘I need to hangout with someone my own age and I’m gonna be sick if you turn me away.’ Derek smiled hopefully.

As you thought of telling him no your stomach growled.

‘Your stomach says yes.’ he teased.

‘Shut up and hand over the pizza.’ you scoffed as you let him in.

‘Thanks.’ he said as he came in and put the pizza on the coffee table.

He looked around the room with a small smile. 

‘You still haven’t redecorated.’ he smiled he sat on the couch.

‘Hey if it ain’t broke don’t fix it.’ you said as you sat next to him and took out a slice of pizza, meat lovers your favorite.

‘Same couch.’ he noted.

‘It’s a good couch.’ you smiled.

‘That it is, the couch we slept on the night before I left for New York.’ he said.

Suddenly the mood went from light and friendly to something you couldn’t really describe.

‘Yeah.’ you said as you sat down the pizza crust.

‘We never really talked about it, like ever.’ Derek said as he turned to face you fully. 

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ you asked nervously.

‘Yes.’

‘OK then, lets talk about it.’ you said.

‘I know it was years ago and it was only the one time but I wanted it to be more than that.’ Derek said.

‘More as in…a relationship?’ you asked,

‘I mean I had thought about it before, maybe it would it have happened between us if I hadn’t left.’ he confessed.

‘I…I always thought it was just heat of the moment for you or just you wanting to honor that stupid promise we made. I never thought you would want to be with anyone after…’ you said honestly.

‘Yeah I know, but with you everything was different. Before Kate even came into the picture, it had already changed for me.’ he said.

‘I-I had been so wrapped up and consumed with trying to take care of everyone, then I was trying to take care of Peter. I never really had time to think much about my love life, or lack there of.’ you explained honestly.

‘Well what do you think now that you know?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know, I’m kinda rusty on the whole romance thing you know, my last boyfriend ended up a comatose patient.’ you said.

‘So after Peter you were never with anyone?’ Derek asked.

‘No, no one.’ you answered.

‘So you’ve never…’ 

‘Nope.’

‘Like ever?’

‘Never.’

‘Not even-’

‘I haven’t done anything with anyone…ever.’ you blushed in embarrassment.

Derek looked so shocked you thought you broke him.

‘Look it’s not a big deal, I was just always busy with school and work and Peter…I just didn’t have time.’ you shrugged.

‘(Y/N) I know this is all out of nowhere for you, but if I want to give us a shot. See where it takes us.’ Derek said as he takes your hand in his.

‘Der…I haven’t been with anyone in years, I don’t think I even know how to be a girlfriend anymore.’ you said as you played with his fingers.

‘I haven’t been a boyfriend for a while, lets learn how to do it again, together.’ he said before he placed a kiss on your hand

You took a deep breath before you moved to sit closer to him, you pulled his arm around you and leaned against him.

‘We have to take things slow, like really really slow.’ you said.

‘I can do slow.’ Derek smiled as he placed a kiss on your head.


	23. Chapter 23

So you and Derek, no matter how much you would have liked to, couldn’t just say you were dating now and live happily ever after.

No, you had to talk about things like what all does “dating” mean for the two of you. Like what counts as cheating, does this mean Derek would be moving back in, and the most important.

What are you doing for your first date?

First you thought a simple dinner and movie, but Derek said it was too cliche for his taste. He suggest a date in the park, maybe a little picnic, but you were more of an indoors-y type.

“How about a cooking date?” you had said.

Derek’s whole face lit up at the idea and he immediately agreed, it only made since to have it here.

Your house had been considered home to him for years, plus here it was just you two. No waitress at a restaurant, or random park visitors, just you two in your natural habitat.

So today was the day of the date and you were currently making a mess of your room trying to decide what to wear.

Should you dress down as in sweats, which Derek basically always sees you in, or casual jeans (another thing you often wore around Derek) or maybe a little more effort and go for a cute little dress?

You had never worn a dress around Derek before, other than like Easter when you were kids and his mom made you for the sake of photos. Even then you changed back into jeans after pictures were taken.

On one hand this date was all about comfort, sweats are the ultimate comfort, but its also very lazy and sloppy looking. Jeans show some effort but not enough for a date, then a dress is a special thing. But what if it’s too much effort?

Finally you decide to put on your big girl pants and just throw on the dress, if it was too much you could just change. 

You pick the most simple dress you own, its light pink with a red rose pattern and you put on some white flats. You looked in the mirror and you are absolutely sure this was the best choice, it showed effort but not too much.

Now it was time to debate rather or not you’re gonna wear make up or not. You never wear the stuff, what with how busy you always are.The only make up you actually owned was a basic tube of red lipstick and some matching eye shadow.

You look back up at the mirror and decide that you looked great without make-up, so you declare yourself ready.

You hear Derek knock on the door and you head downstairs to let him in.

You opened the door and reveal Derek with arms full of plastic grocery bags and even holding one in his mouth.

‘Ish gaah ge schaah.’ (I got the stuff) he said as he walked in and headed to the kitchen.

‘Making two trips won’t kill you Derek.’ you said as you followed.

Derek put all the bags on the table and stood up straight.

‘Two trips is for the weak.’ he said as he turned to face you.

He finally looked at you and took in what you had on, and you also took in his white button up, black jeans and boots.

‘Wow, you uh you look great (Y/N).’ Derek said as he gave you a hug.

‘Thanks, so do you.’ you said as you hugged him back.

You pulled back and smiled, it had been SO long since you had been in a relationship it felt so nice to just say you were dating again.

‘So did you get everything we need?’ you asked.

‘Yeah I think so.’ Derek said as he turned towards all the bags.

For this date you two were going to be cooking and eating dinner, spaghetti, home made cheesy bread, a ceaser salad and your famous banana split pie.

You go through the bags and confirmed he got everything you needed for the meal.

‘OK, now all we need is some aprons.’ you smiled as you pulled out the two aprons Melissa got for you in the secret santa.

You hold up one apron with the image of a woman’s naked torso, and another with a naked man torso.

‘I am not putting that on.’ he laughed as he pointed at the male apron.

‘Fine wear this one.’ you smiled as you put the woman’s apron around his neck.

‘And I will wear this one.’ you giggled as you put on the man’s apron.

You tied each other aprons and spend the text five minutes making silly poses and jokes.

‘Come on you foxy lady, lets get started.’getting to

You both wash your hands before you assign the task of getting the noodles ready for the spaghetti while you started getting the ground beef ready for the sauce.

It all felt so domestic, like it had been all those years ago. You couldn’t image making dinner with anyone but Derek.

While the noodles and sauce cooked you were spreading the cheese over the bread while Derek washed the lettuce for the salad. After that was done and the spaghetti was ready, bread cooked and salad made you started on the pie.

The base for the pie was actually not ice cream, but cream cheese and crushed pineapple. You put it in the graham cracker pan and put it in the fridge to cool, you and Derek would add the topping after dinner.

You and Derek sat the table and sat down to eat the meal you had cooked.

‘So what’s been going on? As your girlfriend I demand you keep me updated, none of that one call a week crap anymore.’ you said pointing at him with your fork.

‘Alright alright, daily phone calls, I can do that. If you can promise you’ll get at least six hours of sleep every night.’ Derek bargained.

‘Five.’ you tried.

‘Seven.’

‘Fine.’ you said before he could up your required hours of sleep.

‘And as far as what’s going on it’s actually something I wanted to ask your opinion on something.’ he said after finishing his spaghetti.

‘Sure.’ you said as you handed him the large bowl of spaghetti.

‘I was thinking of growing a pack, with troubled teens.’ he said as he sat down his fork.

‘Like a werewolf upgrade that doubles as a mentor group? Maybe, but it can’t be a large group of teens running around all wolfed out and out of control. Draws too much attention, you could have what…two maybe three if you can train them fast.’ you answered thoughtfully.

‘Now I just have to find the lucky three.’ he said as he continued eating.

‘Well I know of at least two kids who I think really need your help, Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey. They need actual help Derek and no matter what me or the other nurses say no one seems interested in helping them.’ you said as you finished your plate and pushed it aside.

‘What’s going on?’ Derek asked.

‘Erica has epilepsy, seizures almost three times a week, her family is affording her medicines but they wont be able to get her next refill since her dad got cut off. She won’t make it two days without her meds.’ you said.

‘And Isaac?’

‘His father beats him.’ you sad sourly.

‘That boy is as sweet as candy and his drunk of a father…his mother died, all he has is his dad. No matter how many times I have patched him up he wont go to authorities, and if he won’t say anything they cant do anything. That boy’s gonna get himself killed if someone doesn’t reach out.’ you said.

‘I’ll look into them, now onto dessert.’ Derek said as he stood up.

You followed suit and headed into the kitchen and you two both begin decorating the pie.

And just like always you both ended up having an epic fight, eating the pie with no fucking toppings sitting on the floor, and your kitchen being a mess.

‘I wish I didn’t wear white.’ Derek said looking at his chocolate syrup covered shirt.

‘I wish I hadn’t just cleaned this kitchen.’ you smiled as you leaned against him.

‘Wanna know what I really wish?’ he asked as he turned toward you.

‘What?’

‘That you’d let me kiss you again.’ he said as he looked at your lips.

‘I can make that happen if you let help me clean up.’ you blush as you lean up and give him a quick peck on the lips.

Well you meant for it to be peck, but before you knew it you and Derek were laid back on your dirty kitchen floor making out like teenagers.


	24. Chapter 24

You were on cloud nine.

Since you and Derek had began dating your whole mood has been basically flowers and rainbows stickers.

His rule about you getting more sleep probably had a lot to do with it, but it was more than that.

You could call him when you got bored or when you felt lonely, he came over every night for dinner. You two went to the movies and out to your favorite diner from in the day.

You weren’t alone anymore.

It hadn’t dawned on you before how lonely you were when all you did was take care of Peter.

You ate alone, you didn’t go out hardly ever, shopping meant new work shoes and jeans you were ashamed to say you didn’t fit anymore. 

The point was it felt amazing to be living for yourself again, to wake up and not think about what you need to do for someone else.

Today you were extra excited to get a move on, you were going with Derek to meet his newly formed pack.

Well really the only one were actually meeting for the first time is Vernon Boyd, you already knew Isaac and Erica.

You were meeting at the old super abandoned train station where Derek was staying, something you had repeatedly told him you didn’t approve of.

You were going to try (again) to convince him to move back in, where he wouldn’t have to worry about bits of the ceiling falling on him in the middle of the night.

Getting dressed was a struggle, you were starting to miss throwing on a clean set of scrubs and being on your way.

‘Don’t over think it (Y/N), just put on some jeans you idiot.’ you whispered as you took off your fifth pair of tights.

You put on a Simpsons T-Shirt and some skinny jeans and your black combat boots.

Grabbed your keys and purse and off you went. as you drove you thought about why Derek was so adamant about not living with you.

There was a kanima running around town, doing unpredictable things. So far all they know is who it is and that it’s killed an old swim team.

No one knows who is controlling it or why they have so much beef with this swim team. Derek had asked if you knew anything or had any ideas and you didn’t, you wished you could help more.

You pulled into the old parking lot, looking at the very unsafe building, almost afraid to even go in.

You were about to pull out your phone and call Derek to ask him to meet you literally anywhere else when he walked out.

‘Hey.’ he smiled as he walked over to you.

‘Hi.’ you smiled back, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

‘Come on, they’re waiting.’ he said as he took your hand and pulled you toward the condemned building.

‘We couldn’t just set up a cute little brunch date at a cafe, no lets chat in abandoned super creepy place.’ you mumbled.

‘Don’t think of it as creepy, think secluded and romantic.’ Derek joked he lead you through the train station.

‘Nurse (Y/L/N)?’

You look up and see Isaac standing in the doorway of a train.

‘What?’ Erica said as she came from behind him, a tall dark teen towered behind her, looking at you with no recollection.

‘Hi.’ you smiled.

‘You’re Derek’s girlfriend?’ Erica asked.

‘Well yeah. I guess I am you blushed.’ you blushed.

‘Why do I feel like I’m the only one who doesn’t know this lady?’ Boyd asked.

‘Because you’re the only one who doesn’t know me. Hi, I’m (Y/N). I work at the hospital which is why Erica and Isaac know me and Derek and I have known each other our whole lives pretty much.’ you replied.

‘Guys this is your Pack Mom.’ Derek announced.

‘Wait what?’ you said dumbly.

Pack Mom?

Pack Mom was a big deal, it’s the second highest rank in a pack, right under the alpha itself. The Pack Mom was pretty much always the alpha’s mate, meaning…

‘Derek are you serious?’ you asked in awe.

‘(Y/N) even before we were…you know…you were always going to be my Pack’s Mom.’ he said sweetly.

Your whole face lit up and your stomach was filled with butterflies, you jumped into his arms giving the most excited kiss you had to offer.

Derek was making you his mate, his official mate. Forever, Pack Mom meant being the alpha’s mate…forever.

‘Do you accept the role as Pack Mom?’ Derek asked when you pulled away.

‘Of course I accept you idiot.’ you laughed.

‘Great.’ Derek smiled.

You were about to pull him into another kiss when someone cleared their throat.

You and Derek look over at the three teenagers in annoyance.

‘Hate to interrupt, but do we need to be here for this?’ Issac asked.

‘Get lost.’ Derek said before he pulled you into a slower…deeper kiss.

‘Right getting lost.’ Isaac said as he and his pack mates headed toward the exit.

‘He tells us to be here so we show up and he makes us leave, indecisive much.’ Erica grumbled as they left.


	25. Chapter 25

Since becoming Pack mom you have been seeing more and more of Derek and his pups.

A name the teens didn’t appreciate much, but a name you couldn’t stop using nonetheless. It just stuck, even Derek called them pups in private.

Sure being Pack Mom was a great honor and spoke volumes about your relationship with Derek, but your favorite part about it so far is calling on favors.

Like cleaning the garage.

‘We really have more pressing matters to tend to today.’ Derek said as he was carrying a box full of junk out.

‘Let me guess, going to the BDSM section of the sex shop for chains for the first full moon.’ you guessed as you continued labeling boxes.

All his betas stopped their shuffling around and looked at you in shock.

‘Sex shop?’ Isaac asked.

Derek very blatantly ignored the pups as he glared at you.

‘They didn’t need to know where the chains came from.’ he said before going about his business.

You chuckle as you go back to the boxes.

‘So we’re just going to ignore that sex shop thing?’ Erica asked.

‘I think so.’ Boyd hummed.

‘What do I do with this box?’ Isaac asked as he brought over a huge box.

You look into it and your face lit up as you screamed excitedly, you felt sorry for doing it when you saw the werewolves wince at the sound.

Derek ran back to the garage, looking worried.

‘What happened?’

‘Our home videos!’ you smiled, holding up a VHS tape.

‘No.’

‘And I just found the old VCR player, I bet it still works.’ you grinned.

‘(Y/N), no we are not doing this.’ he said seriously.

‘And look at this one, Halloween 1994, seven years old Derek.’ you teased.

‘Isaac go plug up the VCR player and connect it to the old TV you found, see if it works.’ you told Isaac.

‘But Derek-’

‘Pack Mom.’ Erica grinned.

You liked her, she was mischievous teen.

The pups left and you and Derek to fiddle with the ancient television.

‘Come on DerBear, its just a bit of fun, watching old videos.’ you smiled as you wrapped your arms around him.

‘It’s going to embarrass the hell out of me in front of my betas.’ he groaned as he placed his hands on your waist.

‘I may be your Pack Mom, but I’m still your best friend, and as your best friend it is my job to embarrass the hell out of you from time to time.’ you smiled before kissing his cheek.

‘You’re an asshole.’

‘You love me though.’ you grinned as you stepped away.

‘It works!’ Isaac said before putting in the tape.

The screen showed a bit of static before it cleared enough to show a very adorable seven year old Derek dressed as a skeleton.

‘Aaaww! Derek remember this? That was at…um was it the elementary school? Our first school dance!’ you swooned while pointing to the screen.

‘Derek you were so cute.’ Erica smirked.

‘Good thing you grew into those eyebrows man.’ Isaac said, Boyd nodded in agreement.

“Look at you little twerp, looking all cute.” Laura’s voice rang through the speakers.

‘I forgot, your mom made Laura come with us. I’ll cut it off if you want.’ you said, feeling just awful for not thinking this through.

‘No leave it on.’ Derek said.

‘Derek-’

‘I’m tired of letting bad memories out shadow the good ones, besides this is the good part.’ he smiled as he pointed the screen.

You turned and watch in absolute horror as you ran up behind Derek in your werewolf costume, the wolf head obviously too big for you.

“Watch it little pup, can you even see in that thing?”

‘Oh dear god.’ you groaned.

‘Oh look at her! This is the cutest thing ever.’ Erica swooned excitedly.

‘Where did I even get that thing? I looked ridiculous.’ you blushed.

‘Mom bought it for you.’ Derek answered.

The rest of the afternoon you and your wolf pack sat in your garage watching tape after, watching you and Derek grow up.


End file.
